Normal?
by Strange.Laughter
Summary: Well, I thought up this character yesterday and thought that I'd place her in this specific episode for the first chapter, Smith and Jones, well I call it Smith, Jones and Napier. Enjoy.
1. Information

**Normal?  
-A 10th Doctor Story**

**Name:** Skye Lily Napier

**Age:** 25

**Date of Birth:** May 4 1981

**Species:** Human, so she claims

**Looks:** Scruffy mid-back length, dull red-brown wavy hair; medium sized, almond shaped, royal blue eyes; wide thin lips, bottom wider and thicker than the top, corners curved upwards; Pale but tanned skin; long limbs; Tall height of 5'9. (Picture link on my profile)

**Family:** Melvina Fiona Napier (Nee Scott, Mother) Lennox Ross Napier (Father)

**Friends:** Malcolm McKinley (Best Friend) Paisley Wood (Best Friend)

**Hobbies:** Reading, Running, Jumping, Gym, Science, Inventing, Taking walks, enjoying nature, learning, daydreaming, climbing trees, gymnastics, writing.

**Favourite Colour(s):** Green, Red, Blue-violet, Blue, Purple.

**Background:** Skye was found on her parents' doorstep at the small age of 3 months old at 11:00 at night, the doorbell was rung and yet the only one seen was the little baby in the basket staring quietly at the door with curiosity shining in her bright blue eyes. Melvina Napier had opened the door in her robe rubbing her eyes free of sleep, wondering who would be at the door at this time of night, when she cleared her vision she saw the baby, of course as any woman would have done, she gasped at the sight of a small child lying in a woven basket on her doorstep, she picked the child up and called for her husband, Lennox Napier, he came down the stairs also in his robe wondering what his wife wanted, he was working on his new book in the office beside the bedroom, his mouth had fallen open at the sight of Melvina with a child in her arms and he had walked briskly over to the door as Melvina cooed over the small child, whom giggled and bounced in her arms in response, Lennox stepped outside and looked around to see if there was any sign of a person near their house but there wasn't one in sight, just a dark empty street with a couple street-lamps flickering, Lennox was confused this was only supposed to happen in movies, but here they were after 2 years of marriage, no children, big empty house, long street, they were a very happy couple too, but sadly Melvina had found out that she could never have a child and now this? Well, Melvina had fallen in love with the child and had named her Skye Lily just before her husband got back from the door and was now feeding her, Lennox had taken the basket and brought it into the kitchen where Melvina was feeding Skye, her name is Skye Melvina had told her husband, he nodded and looked into the basket 'Skye Lily Napier' Melvina cooed to the child she had held softly in her arms, she baby smiled as Lennox pulled out an envelope and a pocket watch, he looked at Melvina before opening the letter "Dear Napier family" he read "I have deemed you the most suitable couple to raise my baby girl, a man who has always loved children, who is good with kids, a kind caring man, and a woman who loves and adores children, who cannot have any herself, a kind caring, lovely and beautiful woman, you two will be the ones to raise my darling dear. Always remember that she is a very special girl and you must care for her to your best abilities, never let her down, and don't let her leave you, love her and cherish her as if she were your own, even if she is not. The pocket watch and this letter are the only things she will have to remember me by, give them to her on her 16th birthday, do not open it, even if she can't remember me. It saddens me greatly to give her up but I must for there is a war within our home, she will not live through it, cannot. Care and Love for her with all your hearts, I know you can and will. This is the last you will hear of me, Isisana (Pronounced Ice-i-ss-anna)" Lennox had put the letter down and held the watch tightly in his hand as tears ran down Melvina's face. That is Skye's only known origin, but onto her known life, she was always the smartest child in her grade but she acted as though she wasn't, she picked up on things easily and learnt new things faster than other children her age, she was talking by the time she was about 2 years old, one year before everyone else. She has quick wit and is always saying very intelligent things, when she was about 8 years old she met her first friends, Malcolm McKinley and Paisley Wood, much like Skye herself they were smarter than the other children but not as smart as Skye, they got along like the three musketeers and that is what they eventually became according to the other children; the three were insuperable and were practically glued at their hips, they all lived on the same street and played together every day. As Skye grew older she began to notice more of the world around her, more than the kids her age, more than even her two best friends, she knew the world spun beneath their feet, she knew that it rotated around the sun, she loved the earth as much as she loved her family and friends maybe even more as she got older, Skye was almost always outside, either in her backyard or at the park, she hardly ever went inside. With every passing second/minute/hour/day/year Skye grew smarter, taller, wiser and all around more fun to be around, Skye was a very kind and caring person just as Melvina and Lennox had raised her, she had a great sense of humor and her laughter and smile were infectious, even her happiness was infectious. Skye finished high school when she was 15, and she told her parents that she didn't really try as hard as she should have but got all A's and stayed only a grade above her best friends who had skipped a year while Skye had skipped 2. When Skye turned 16 her parents took her to her favourite restaurant and got her the best gifts, then they sat her down in the living room and told her everything, about finding her on their doorstep, naming her, getting the letter and pocket watch, everything, Skye listened intently and didn't miss a word as her parents told her that she was 'adopted' but she didn't freak out but instead she gave her parents a really big hug and told them that even if she wasn't their biological child that they were always going to be her mum and dad, Skye read the letter and took the watch but she never opened it, instead she set it on her bookshelf and left it there. A year later Skye went to University and became a Scientist as her parents had thought, she had also got a degree in Inventing and Physiology and a Doctorate (she was in a class that taught everything about the human body, illness, cures, body parts and their functions, the human mind etcetera) as well as a major in Psychiatry and she also earned an award for youngest graduated student and fastest runner, her two friends had gone to the same university but graduated with different things much later. When she turned 18, two years after she graduated, Skye moved into her own apartment, her friends moved in with her and shared the payments, Malcolm was still in school, trying to become a Doctor and Paisley was graduating that year with her own degree in Physiology, Physics and she earned a Doctorate (she was also in the class the Skye was in); they always visited their families and had Christmas with them every year, but they lived their lived to the fullest. As soon as Malcolm graduated University when they were 23, they moved to London and settled down in a house just outside of the city. A year later they all began to work at the Royal Hope Hospital, Malcolm as a Doctor, and Skye and Paisley as Physiotherapists, each in different places of the Hospital; even though they worked nearly all day in the Hospital, they were still the closest friends that you could ever meet. When Skye and Paisley started working they were assigned to two different surgical doctors, whom they worked with in surgery every time one arose, they were to examine the problem and help and instruct the doctors on how to fix the problem, later they were assigned to work with the men and women who examined the dead to see what was wrong with them and learn from it, they pointed out abnormalities and problems and recorded facts and information about the problems and abnormalities, with this assignment they had always felt like they were in CSI helping the agents discover the causes of the death of the victims. This carried on for most of the year before they were instructed to actually do what they were meant to do as Physiotherapists and help the patients with working out their pain and helping them recover. It was a year later when her life really began.

**Other Information:** Hardly ever seen without Converse on her feet; tomboy; never wears dresses, skirts or heels unless it is mandatory to do so; lived in Johnstone, Renfrewshire, Scotland all her life before she was 23 years old; loves rock music; Sings in the shower; took gymnastics when she was in elementary school; Skipped 5th and 6th grade; Started working at a local book store when she turned 16, worked there until she moved to London; Both her and Paisley earned about £32k a year, Malcolm earned about £200k a year, all together they earned about £264k a year; All three still have their Scottish accents, but it's slowly dissipating for Skye, but the other two still have a strong accent; has a strong intuition; knows things other people don't; Owns and rides motorcycles that she build but only uses the three of them when she can't walk somewhere or she just wants to show off, even she can do that sometimes; she doesn't have a car, only the three motorcycles mentioned; can dream of future events; self certified engineer.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Smith, Jones and Napier

"Dr. Napier you are needed on floor 3 Mr. Stoker needs you to monitor his students with him, bring a clipboard to take notes on his teaching methods" I was in my office at the Royal Hope Hospital looking over all the notes I had on my newest patient when the secretary told me this over the radio Comm-link I had on my desk, I groaned and cleared my clipboard of my newest patient's notes and got a fresh pad of paper to take notes on Mr. Stoker's 'teaching' methods and how his students were doing, I was open for any Doctor to call on my assistance right now as I have just finished my last scheduled meeting with a patient, the new one, anyways back to the task at hand I stood from my desk chair and walked to the door grabbing my white coat from the coat rack as I passed it _why does it have to be him_ I mentally seethed _Mr. Stoker, the complete asshole who decided to criticize every single thing I did no matter if I did it correctly or not_ I took a deep breath as I knocked at his door _Nyaff_ I thought as he opened his door and invited me inside "sit" he said, I sat on one of the chairs on the opposite side of his desk "what I need you to do Miss. Napier" Stoker started "Doctor" I mumbled correcting him "Doctor Napier" he ignored me and continued "is take notes on your notepad on what I say, what I do, and when I say or do it. I also want you to keep track of the student's work, their diagnosis of each patient and what they do in order, as well as what the patient says. Each patient is a new piece of paper on the pad, that's all I need you to do, got it?" he said it rather quickly but I caught it all "yes sir" I said politely "ah, manners, one of the only things you have that's pleasant" he said "thank you sir" I said through gritted teeth "stand up and follow me, they're probably waiting outside the first patient's room."

He was right; they were waiting, right outside Florence Finnegan's room. "I was alright 'til this morning" she told us, I wrote it all down, word for word "and then, I don't know I woke up and I felt all dizzy again" she explained, Stoker held her wrist at the pulse point, checking her heart rate no doubt "it was worse than when I came in" Finnegan was looking up at Stoker as she was explaining this "pulse is slightly thread" Stoker stated with an air of arrogance around his words "well let's see what Britain's finest might suggest" he dropped her wrist and walked around to all of us "any idea's Morgenston?" he asked the man closest to him in the group, Morgenston stuttered a little before answering "dizziness could be a sign of early onset diabetes" he says, I raise my eyebrows slightly as the suggestion _early?_ "Hardly early onset, if you would forgive me Mrs. Finnegan" Stoker said nodding to Finnegan "anymore ideas? Swales?" "Um, could recommend a CT scan" she said "and spend all our money?" Stoker asks rhetorically "Jones" he states "we could take bloods and check for Ménière's disease" Jones suggested "or we could simply ask the patient" I said beating Stoker to it "yes, what did you have for dinner last night?" Stoker asks Finnegan "I had Salad" she said "and the night before?" "Salad again" "and salad every night for the past week?" Stoker said looking smug "contrary to my instructions" he shuffled his feet "salt deficiency that's all, simple honest, solved" _onto the next poor soul_ I thought following them out of the room.

Stoker rambled on about Hypocrisy and I absentmindedly wrote it all down as we walked to the next patient's room, we passed two men if full body leather and a strange black biking helmet on their heads, I furrowed my eyebrows and pursed my lips as we passed by _curious_ I thought. "Now then Mr. Smith" Stoker started pushing aside the separator curtain "a very good morning to you, how are you today?" Stoker asked with a smile on his face "oh not so bad" Mr. Smith "still a bit you know bleh" he commented "John Smith admitted yesterday with severe abdominal pains" Stoker took a breath "Jones why don't you see what you can find" Stoker told Jones "amaze me" "now it wasn't very clever running around outside was it?" Jones asked Smith putting the stethoscope around her neck "sorry?" Smith asked "on Chancellor Street this morning, came up to me and took your tie off" Jones said "really? What'd I do that for?" he asked "I don't know you just did" Jones said putting the buds of the stethoscope in her ears "not me" Smith said "I was here in bed, ask the nurses" "well that's weird cause it looked like you" Jones said confused "I hope you're not writing this down Dr. Napier" Stoker commented towards me "no sir, I am not now" I say scribbling out Smith and Jones's discussion, Smith glanced at me before look back at Jones "no not anymore, just me" "as time passes and I grow evermore interment weary Miss Jones" Stoker commented "sorry" Jones said "right" she pressed the stethoscope to Smith's side, then to the other looking baffled, I think that Smith winked at her "I weep for future generations, are you having trouble locating the heart Miss. Jones?" Stoker asks, I sigh and roll my eyes, but not about Jones but Stoker _such an arse_ I comment in my head "oh, I don't know" Jones said straightening up and taking off the stethoscope "stomach cramps?" "That is a symptom not a diagnosis" Stoker laughs, I frown _what was she so baffled by? That caused her to act this way_ "Dr. Napier would you care to try?" Stoker asks me "Doctor?" I hear Jones and the others mumble "me, sir?" he nods "you just said to take notes and write down everything you and the others said and did" I state slightly confused "yes, I did, but since you are a Doctor and these are my students I figured that a trained professional showing them how to do this, would help them along their way" he says _my word that must be the nicest thing he's ever said to me_ I nod and put the clipboard down, I then walk over to the end of the bed "you forgot to check the patient's chart" I said smiling at Jones before picking up the chart and then nearly dropping it because of a small electrical charge my eyebrows creased together for a second "that happened to me this morning" Jones said seeing the bolt jump "the same thing on the door handle" Morgenston commented "and me in the lift" Swales said "well it's only to be expected there's a thunder storm moving in" he took the chart from my hands "and lightning is a form of static electricity, as was first proven by" he paused "anyone?" "Benjamin Franklin" Smith and I answered at the same time, Stoker just stared at Smith ignoring me as always "correct" Stoker put the chart back "my mate Ben" Smith breathed "that was a day and a half, got rope burn off that kite, then I got soaked" "Quite" Stoker commented looking uncomfortable "and then I got electrocuted" Smith looked around after staring into space as if reminiscing in a very vivid memory, "moving on" Stoker said turning around "I think perhaps a visit from psychiatric, you can take care of that can't you Napier?" Stoker said telling a nurse before calling to me over his shoulder "later of course" "yes, sir, I will" I say not moving from my spot "sorry about him" I said to Smith "he's a bit of an arse" I chuckled "bit is an understatement, sorry anyways Mr. Smith" I smiled at him before jogging to catch up with the group.

A while later, the students are heading to where they need to be, it's about lunch now so they should be going to get a bite to eat; I've given Stoker the pad of paper that held my notes, he wanted to look over them to see if they were 'accurate'. I was heading down to Malcolm's office for lunch where we usually eat, Paisley had a day off today, lucky witch, anyways when I got to Malcolm's door, I knocked but he didn't answer "hmm" I hummed "that's strange" I knocked again "Malcolm" I called in but once again there was no answer, but then I saw something tied to the door knob, a piece of paper 'Skye' it read 'I went out for lunch, sorry, I wanted for you to come but you were with Stoker. I've been told that I am free to do what I want for the rest of the day, I have no patients left to check on. I'll see you at home, Malcolm' the note ended with his signature "damn Stoker" I cursed putting the note in my pocket and turning around with a sigh, _lunch room it is then_ I thought _the smaller one, there has got to be less people there than in the caf_ I nod at my own decision and head to the small room. I slowly open the door and see Jones and Swales, I nod to the both of them and see that Jones is on her phone _must be family matters_ I think grabbing a water from the small refrigerator, and an apple off the table; taking a bite out of the apple and a swig of my water I watch the rain pour outside, blocking out Jones's one sided conversation "it's raining buckets" I comment aloud, Swales nods "Skye Napier" I say holding out my hand for her to shake "Julia Swales" she shakes my hand and then I let it drop I nod at her and go back to my small meal and watching the rain, this goes on for a little bit before I notice something, the rain is going up, not down, up. My mouth drops open and I drop my apple onto the floor "how is that possible?" I question suddenly there is a bright flash of white light, I straighten up and cover my eyes as the other two scream, the ground is moving funnily, it no longer feels like earth is beneath my feet at all, I wobble slightly as the other two fall and things fall from the shelves, I'm just transfixed by the strange feeling that the ground is giving me right now, it's like we aren't even on our beautiful earth anymore "what the hell was that?" I heard Jones comment "are you alright?" I then hear Julia ask, I snap out of my trance and see the other two sprawled on the floor and surrounded by the things that fell from the shelves "I think so yeah" Jones says getting off the floor "it felt like an earthquake or" she trails off staring outside, I turn my head and look out the window "bloody hell" I breath backing up slightly "Martha" Julia breaths _that must be Jones_ "it's night" I'm not paying any attention to what they are doing and continue to stare, transfixed, outside "it was lunch time" "it's not night" Martha says walking towards the window "it's got to be" Julia says "it's dark" "we're on the moon" I say in a breathy voice "the moon" I take a couple steps forward and press my palm against the window "we can't be" Julia is beginning to panic "we're on the moon" Martha says "we're on the bloody moon" "that's amazing" I comment "amazing? How is this possible?" Julia is really panicking "calm down Julia" I say rubbing her shoulder a little in comfort, it's then I hear the screaming, so loud it seems as though my ear drums would burst, my shoulders sag and I wince making a hissing sound as I do so, there are little voices as well I can't really make out what they are saying but instead of cracking, I run out the door and through the halls, calming every patient, nurse, student, visitor and Doctor down as I go along, people are running through the halls, screaming, crying you name it, I bet it would be there; I faintly hear Martha and Julia following behind me, Martha telling people what to do as I run into a random room and look out the window, seeing it here too "bloody hell, it's real" I breath, pausing I close my eyes and take a deep breath and then I breath out, and repeating the process as I feel the Moon, not the earth, moving beneath my feet "wow" I sigh smiling and turning back around to see Martha run into the room with Julia right behind her "hello Martha, isn't this incredible?" I ask her she passes me as if I wasn't there and I see Smith close a curtain before I turn around to stand beside Martha "it's real" she says "well yeah" I mutter "it's really real, hold on" Martha reaches up to open the window and Julia gasps as she cries "don't" she says shuffling quickly to Martha and look at her pleadingly "we'll lose all the air" I catch on to what Martha is thinking "they're not exactly air tight" I say gesturing to the windows "are they?" Julia shakes her head "if the air was going to get sucked in here, it would have happened right away, but it didn't" I say as Martha and Julia ogle at the windows, Martha rubs Julia's arms comfortingly "so how come?" Martha and I breathe at the same time "Very good point" I hear 'Smith' say from behind us "brilliant infact, what was your name?" Smith asks Martha "Martha" she says smiling at him "and you?" he asks me "Skye, Skye Napier" I introduce, nodding and smiling at the man "and it was Jones wasn't it?" Smith asks Martha she nods "well then, Martha Jones, Skye Napier how can we be still breathing" "we can't be" Julia sobs as Smith checks out the windows "what do we got? Is there a balcony on this floor or a veranda?" he asks "by the patient's lounge yeah" I say nodding "fancy going out?" he asks us, not blinking once "definitely" I say smiling brightly at him "okay" Martha says standing up straight "we might die" Smith points out "we might not" Martha and I say "good" Smith smiles "come on" he starts to rush off, I follow behind closely, catching up to him "not her she'll hold us up" Smith points at Julia before continuing to sprint down the halls.

We ran all the way to the Patient's lounge, Martha a little out of breath and Mr. Smith and I not even a little bit out of breath. Smith looked at Martha and I before taking hold of the door handle, I copied his movement, and opening the door, Martha, Smith and I took a deep breath "we've got air" Martha said as I closed my eyes and paid close attention to the moon's rotation and the air that I am quite surprised we have "Skye?" I heard Smith ask, I opened my eyes and looked at him "yes?" "Are you alright?" he asked concern flickering in his brown eyes _they look older than he is_ I noted "I'm brilliant" I sigh looking at the earth "good" he says "how does that work?" Martha asked speaking up "just be glad it does" Smith stated with his hands locked behind his back, we walked up to the rail and looked out at the surface of the moon in the earth light "I've got a party tonight" Martha breathed sounding a little panicky "it's my brother's 21st, my mother's gonna be really" she trailed off in what seemed like she was keeping tears in "you okay?" Smith asked "yeah" "you sure?" "Yeah" "wanna go back in?" "no way" Martha stated firmly as I stayed quiet "I mean we could die any second but all the same, it's beautiful" "you think" Smith commented "I mean how many people wanna go to the moon" she exclaimed "and here we are" "Standing in the earth light" Smith said leaning over and wresting his forearms on the rail "what do you think happened?" Martha asked Smith "what do you think" he countered "extra terrestrial" Martha stated looking right into Smith's eyes "it's got to be, I don't know, a few years ago that would have sounded mad, but these days, that space ship flying into big Ben, Christmas, those cyberman things" she sighed "I had a cousin, Adiola, she worked at Canary Warf" she shook her head "never came home" "I'm sorry" Smith said Martha nodded keeping back the tears again "yeah" she whispered nodding "I was there" Smith said softly "in the battle" "I promise you Mr. Smith we will find a way out" Martha nodded with a determined look on her face "If we can travel to the moon then we can travel back, there's got to be a way" "it's not Smith" Smith said "it's not my real name" "who are you then?" Martha inquired "I'm the Doctor" "me too if I ever pass my exams" Martha laughs "they're not that hard you know" I say finally speaking up "not in my eyes, what did you get on them?" Martha asks me "Oh, I passed with flying colours; I always do" I smile at her "well, what is it then Dr. Smith?" Martha turns her attention back to 'Smith' "just the Doctor" he says "how do you mean just the Doctor?" "Just, the Doctor" the Doctor says Martha looked incredulous "what? People call you the Doctor?" "Yeah" the Doctor confirms "well, I'm not as far as I'm concerned you've got to earn that title" she says turning back to Earth "how do you know he hasn't?" I ask she just shakes her head "well better make a start then" Doctor says with his hands in his pockets "let's have a look" he bends over and picks up a stone "there must be some sort of" he trails off and throws it out of the veranda, it hits some sort of force field which sort of vibrates as the rock hits it "force field, keeping the air in" "but if that's like a bubble ceiling us in, than that means this is all the air we've got" I say my eyes widening slightly "what happens when it runs out?" "How many people are in this hospital?" Doctor asks me "I don't know, a thousand" I shrug slightly at my assumption "one thousand people, suffocating" Doctor says with clenched teeth "why would anyone do that?" Martha asks he voice raising an octave higher, I hear a sort of engine "heads up" Doctor says ducking slightly with caution "why don't you ask them yourself" I suggest knowing that the only engines coming to the moon right now would be the cause of all this "aliens" Martha gasps "that's aliens, real proper aliens" "Judoon" The Doctor states.

Martha, the Doctor and I were situated at a balcony looking over the lobby watching these 'Judoon' scan each person, what looked like the leader had his helmet off and it looked like the Judoon were some sort of Rhino, my head began to pound I winced and clutched at my head "you alright?" the Doctor asked "just a small headache" I winced again "doesn't look small" he said "that's because it isn't" I laughed slightly "no matter what I said" "Oh look at that, you've got a little shop, I like little shops" the Doctor said noticing the shop "never mind that" Martha said looking down at the Judoons "what are Judoon?" she asked "they're like police" he stated "well, police for hire, they're like interplanetary Thugs" he corrected himself "and they brought us to the moon?" "Neutral territory, according to intergalactic law they've got no jurisdiction over the earth so they isolated it." Doctor said his eyes not once wavering from what the Judoon are doing "that rain and lightning that was them. Using and H2O scoop" the Doctor said "what are you on about galactic law? Where'd you get that from?" Martha asked, the Doctor ducked down and moved to another spot on the balcony, I followed and Martha noticed only just after we moved "if they're police, are we under arrest?" I asked "Are we trespassing on the moon or something?" "No, but I like that, good thinking" he praises looking at me, I smile at him "no, it's not that simple, they're making a catalogue, that means they're searching for something that's non-human and that's bad news for me" _I knew he wasn't human, I could tell_ I inwardly cheered at my intuition "why?" Martha whispered the Doctor just looked at her "oh you're kidding me" she says, disbelieving, he raises his eyebrow "don't be ridiculous" she laughs "stop looking at me like that" her smile dropped "come on then" the Doctor said standing and moving from his spot Martha and I follow close behind him; we run up the halls and into a room on the 4th floor.

The Doctor and I were checking the computers and looking over each patient analysis, their symptoms and the Doctor's notes especially, Martha was checking the Judoon's process outside. Martha burst into the room "they've reached the 3rd floor" she said "what's that thing?" she asked seeing the Doctor's sonic, we'd already had this discussion while she was out of the room "sonic screwdriver" he says continuing to scan the computer with the buzzing sound and blue light "well if you're not going to answer me properly" Martha huffs "no really it is, it's a screwdriver and it's sonic, look" he turns to her and holds the screwdriver up to eyelevel "what else have you got?" Martha asks moving closer "a laser spanner?" she jokes "I did but it was stolen by Emily Pankhurst, Cheeky woman" he was still scanning the computer "what's wrong with this computer" he cried out angrily, I raised an eyebrow as he hit it with his hand "the Judoon must have locked it down" he breathed heavily "Judoon platoon upon the moon" he said rubbing his jaw in thought "cause I was just traveling past, I swear, I was just wandering" he ran a hand through his already messy hair "I wasn't looking for trouble, honestly I wasn't but I noticed, these plasma coils around the hospital, and that lightning" he gestured with his hands as he spoke "that's the plasma coils building up for two days now, so I checked in, I thought something was going on, on the inside, turns out the plasma coils were the Judoon up above" he rambled "but what are they looking for?" I asked "something that looks human but isn't" he says typing something on the computer "like you" I smile at him "apparently" Martha adds "like me" he says turning to us "but not me" "haven't they got a photo?" Martha asks "considering that it's an alien, it could be a shape changer, rendering a simple photo useless" the Doctor looked at me as if he was about to say something along the same lines "I'm a science fiction fan, I know about aliens even if they are made up ones rather than the real ones that seem to be here" I say simply "yeah well even if it was, couldn't you lead the Judoon to find it?" Martha suggested "if they declare the hospital guilty of harboring a fugitive, they'll send it to execution" The Doctor said eyes still on the computer screen "all of us?" Martha and I asked "oh yes, but if I can find this thing first" he started but cried out, making Martha and I jump a little "you see, they're thick" he yelled looking angry, Martha backed up as I raised my eyebrows "Judoon are thick, they are completely thick, they wiped the records" he threw up his hands "oh that's clever" he said running a hand through his hair "well, what are we looking for?" Martha asked "I don't know, I'd say any patient admitted within the past week with unusual symptoms, maybe there's a backup" he said rambling slightly again as his hair stood up on end thanks to him running his hand through it so many times "just keep working, I'll go ask Mr. Stoker, he might know" Martha said turning away and leaving out the door "yeah, he might know but I doubt he'll tell ya" I mumbled under my breath watching her leave as the Doctor scanned the computer looking for backup.

The Doctor ran out of the room a few minutes later mumbling something about restored backup; I got up hastily and followed him out the door and through the halls. After I caught up to him, we literally bumped into Martha "I've restored the backup" he said gripping her forearms before she fell "I've found her" she said "what?" I asked as one of the leather biker guys from before burst through the door that Martha just came from "Run" the Doctor yelled, grabbing Martha's hand and then mine and running down the hall away from the leather biker, he ran after us but he slowed down when we reached the stairs, we bolted down the stairs and took another route before we bumped into a group of Judoon. As we ran from the Leather biker, we turned many corners and went down many of the long halls on the 4th floor, the Doctor pushed Martha gently into a room pulled me in behind him and sonicked the door before pushing both Martha and I into a glass room "when I say now, press the button" he ordered "but I don't know which one" Martha hollered "then find out" the Doctor said rushing back to near the door, beside the wall there was a control panel as it seemed, the buttons were all black except one big yellow button, I'm lucky that I was more calm then Martha right now and I could think logically rather than Panicked like Martha is doing right now "calm the hell down Martha, I know that that thing out there is not that nice but it's no excuse to panic, think logically" I said to her "how can you be so calm right now, we could all die and you say to think logically?" I practically screamed at me "well, yeah" I said simply "ugh" she huffed as I heard the leather man banging against the door and the Doctor's sonic buzzing, I knew what button it was already but Martha would not have listened to me if I told her, she spotted the Operators manual and ran over to grab it flipping frantically through the pages as the door burst open and the leather man walked in "Now!" the Doctor yelled I slammed my hand down on the big yellow button, and a sort of vibrating sound filled the air, as well as a bright blue light, I saw the Doctor squinting his eyes, I squinted my own to shade my eyes from the light but kept them open so I could see what was going on, the leather man fell to the ground "what did you do?" Martha asked eyeing the Doctor "increased the radiation by five-thousand percent" he looked up from the leather man and into the glass where we were standing "killed him dead" "but isn't that gonna kill you?" Martha asked putting the manual down "nah" the Doctor said "it's only Roentgen Radiation, we used to play with Roentgen bricks in the nursery, it's safe for you to come out, I've absorbed it all" the Doctor said twitching a little "all I need to do is expel it" he said as Martha and I walked out to the chamber, he was twitching "all I need to so is concentrate" he says shaking his body "out of my body and into one spot" he was not bouncing on the spot he winced "it's in my left shoe" he says switching to hopping on his right foot and twisting the left one "here we go, easy does it. Out, out" I chuckled at his antics as he repeated the word while hopping backwards "ah, ah, ah itches, itches, itches" I chuckled again as he reached down and took off his left shoe and sock and threw them forcefully into the trash can, I was holding back laugher at his little dance "done" he breathed turning back to us "your completely mad" Martha told him "your right, I look daft with one shoe" he said reaching down and taking off his other shoe and putting it in the trash with the other one "barefoot on the moon" he said clicking his tongue "so what is that thing?" Martha asks after shaking her head in disbelief, she knelt down beside the leather man "and where's it from? The Planet Zovirax?" "Just a slab" the Doctor said kneeling down next to her "they're called slabs, Basic slave drones, see" he reached down and gripped the 'slab's' arm "solid leather all the way through" he said "someone's got one hell of a fetish" I commented chuckling a little the Doctor looked up and me and stood "it-it was that woman Mrs. Finnegan" Martha said, the Doctor went over to the machine he killed the slab with and took his sonic out of a small hole on the top "it was working for her" Martha looked back down at the slab, a hissing sound emanated from the sonic the Doctor held in his hand "my sonic Screwdriver" he said looking at the burnt screwdriver "she was one of the patients but" she paused "oh no my sonic screwdriver" "she had this straw like some sort of vampire" "I love my sonic screwdriver" the Doctor must have really liked his screwdriver "Doctor" Martha got his attention and he turned to her "sorry" he said dropping the screwdriver "you called me Doctor" he smiled at her "anyway, Mrs. Finnegan is the alien she was drinking Mr. Stoker's blood" Martha looked a bit sickened "funny time to take his neck, you'd think she'd be hiding" he commented, I was thinking the same thing "unless" he thought out load "no" he whispered "yes, that's it, wait a minute" he realized "yes" there's the yell "shape-changer. Internal shape changer, she wasn't drinking his bloody she was assimilating it" "she was absorbing the blood to mask her true DNA, that's brilliant in a very crude and disgusting way" I said realizing the same as the Doctor just not knowing what she really was "yes, that's right" The Doctor said nodding at me "if she can assimilate Mr. Stoker's blood Mimic the biology, she'll register as human, we got to find her and show the Judoon" he said "come on" he ran off and I was following close behind, as was Martha.

Minutes later I heard a sort of squeaking, we were about to reach a corner "stop" I said "listen" The Doctor and Martha stopped and did as I said "leather" I whispered ducking in the nook of a door, "another thing about slabs" the Doctor said as the other slab past by "they always travel in pairs" "what about you?" Martha asks _she likes him doesn't she?_ I ask myself reminiscing over the looks on her face around him _yes she does_ I sigh _I don't blame her, he is pretty good looking, and his personality is pleasant too_ "what about me what?" the Doctor asks "you haven't got backup, you must have a partner or something" she says turning to him he scoffs "humans, we're stuck on the moon, running out of air with Judoon and a blood sucking criminal and your asking personal questions. Come on" he whispered "I like that" Martha said sarcastically "humans still not convinced you're an alien" she and I get up from crouching and follow the Doctor, right as the Doctor turned the corner a Judoon was right in his face, with a scanner "Damn" I muttered "non-human" the Judoon leader growled "Oh my god you really are" Martha realized "and again" the Doctor said grabbing both out hands and running in the other direction as the Judoon get out their guns, we ducked just as they shot and missed us, we could hear them running after us as we bolted.

We ran up a couple sets of stairs and into the next level where the Doctor locked the door to the stairs "they've done this floor" the Doctor said out of breath as we walked down the hall "come on" we swerved around the exhausted patients "the Judoon are logical and just a little bit thick, they won't go back to check a floor they've checked already, if we're lucky" Martha stopped and saw Julia, she knelt down beside her and looked at the patient Julia was holding an oxygen mask to "how much air is there?" she asked "not enough for all these people" Julia breathed as the Doctor turned around with his hands in his pockets "we're going to run out" "You you feeling you alright?" the Doctor asked Martha "running on adrenaline" she smiled "welcome to my world" "what about you?" he asked turning to me "lot's of breath left for me, big lungs plus I can hold my breath for at least 20 minutes" I say smiling "that's physically impossible" Martha says "obviously not" I counter "so not feeling faint or anything?" he asks "nope, I'm perfectly fine" I smile at him "alrighty" "what about the Judoon?" Martha asked "ah, big lung reserves it won't slow them down. Where's Mr. Stoker's office?" the Doctor asks us "it this way" I say leading the way, we make a turn and the Doctor touches my arm slightly to stop me from going ahead of him just in case Mrs. Finnegan was there, I look up at him before slowing down to go behind him, the three of us walked into the room the Doctor, me and then Martha "she's gone" Martha says "she was here" the Doctor rushes the Mr. Stoker's pale body "drained and dry" he says checking the pulse though I saw no point he was most obviously dead "every last drop, I was right she's a plasmavore" he was kneeling beside Mr. Stoker as Martha and I were standing "what's she doing on earth?" I ask "Hiding, on the run" the Doctor says "like Ronald Biggs in Rio de Janeiro, what's she doing now, she's still not safe" he whispers the last part "the Judoon could execute us all, come on" he goes to rush out of the room "wait a minute" Martha says, the Doctor pauses and turns to look at her Martha goes and closes Mr. Stokers eyes "Is féidir leat eile i síocháin Mr. Stoker" I say bowing my head to his body "Tá mé fíor leithscéal" and with that I turn back to the Doctor "we can go now Doctor" I say, we rush out the door "think, think, think, I was a plasmavore surrounded by the police, what would I do?" I saw a sign that read MRI on its red surface with an arrow right when the Doctor did "damn" I muttered, his hand was still in his hair as he groaned a little "she's as clever as me" he shrugged "almost" there was a crash to our left and some screams, we turned in that direction, it was the Judoon "oh gods" I groaned "Martha stay here, I need time, you've got to hold them up" the Doctor turns to Martha "how do I do that?" she asks raising her voice and panicking "just forgive me for this, it could save a thousand lives, it means nothing" Martha nods "honestly nothing" she nods again, the Doctor grabs her face and pulls it to his I feel a tug on my mind and my chest, I look away _genetic transfer, it will get their attention and they will scan her longer, for more time_ I think taking a deep breath and looking up again, Martha looks dazed and the Doctor is now looking at me "it seemed like a bi personal moment, no matter if it was a simple genetic transfer to distract the Judoon or not" I say shrugging at his curious expression he nods "you need to stay here to, no need to get you killed, my plan wouldn't work if she took your blood anyways" he said I nod "I'll talk, she can be the distraction" he nods and bolts toward the MRI room "that was nothing?" I hear Martha ask herself, she obviously forgot I was there "Genetic transfer Martha, you're the distraction, don't get your hopes up, he's an alien with very old eyes, you are a human like myself. His eyes are older than you and I put together" I say not looking at her but at the oncoming Judoons.

Martha and I are standing in the doorway, in the way of the Judoon "Now Listen I know" Martha begins but starts to stutter "let me talk Martha, you just stand there okay" I tell her rolling my eyes "Listen" I demand "I know who you are looking for, it's this woman she calls herself Florence" the Judoon takes out his scanner as I'm talking and scans Martha because she is looking scared and shaky, that's pretty suspicious if you ask me, I stop talking and watch as her breathing picks up and she is watching the scanner "Human" the Judoon growls "wait non-human trace suspected, non-human element confirmed, authorize full scan" he made a sort of grunting noise and pushed Martha up against the wall pushing the scanner closer to her face "what are you?" he asked in his grumbly, scratchy voice "what are you?" I was just standing by as Martha closed her eyes.

"Confirmed Human" the Judoon leader growled streaking a black X on Martha's hand "traces on facial contact with non-human" he held his hand out sideways, one of the other Judoons beside him held a paper in their hand "continue the search" the leader took the paper and gave it to Martha "you will need this" he growled "what for?" Martha asked "compensation" the Judoon said he then turned to me "let us see right hand" he said holding out his gloved hand, I tentatively put my hand in his gloved one "initiate scan, you have not been checked" I swallow as he drops my hand as he takes out his scanner, he points the tip at my forehead and it glows a blue-ish colour onto my forehead like a faint torch "non-human" my eyebrows furrow "what?" I mutter "wait, Human, non-human, scanner malfunction" he growls "New scanner, authorize full scan" he holds out his hand and a Judoon gives him another scanner, he then shoves me against the wall and literally digs the scanner into my forehead "Human with small amount of non-human in DNA, full scan complete, non-lethal human-non-human, not hybrid" he grunts in slight confusion before backing off and putting the scanner in his belt "you will need this" he gives me the same 'compensation' he gave Martha as well as the X, they head towards the MRI room where the Doctor and the Plasmavore are, I stare at my 'compensation' in confusion "part non-human?" I question before shrugging and putting it in my coat pocket and sprinting to the MRI room with Martha behind me and the Judoon just bursting into the room when I got there.

I ran in and pushed through the loose wall of Judoon, I saw one of the Judoon scanning the Doctor, who was lying on the floor on his back with his eyes closed, _his chest isn't rising and falling_ I realized with a small gasp "confirmation Deceased" the Judoon leader confirmed, a stray tear leaked out of my left eye and cascaded down my cheek "Doctor" my knees wobbled as I whispered his name in grief "Tá brón orm. Tá mé Dochtúir sin brón orm mar sin" I lowered my head but then stood up tall with tears threatening to spill from my watery eyes "he can't be, he can't be" I heard Martha exclaim "let me through, let me through" she pushed her way through the Judoon much like I did "let me see him!" "Stop" a Judoon hand gripped her shoulder "case closed" the leader growled "but it was her" Martha said looking at 'Florence' "she killed him, she did it, she murdered him" Martha pleaded with the Judoon as I stared brokenly at the Doctor "Judoon have no authority over human crime" the leader said "but she's not human" I say monotonously looking up from the Doctor and into the Plasmavore's eyes "oh but I am" 'Florence' said "I've be catalogued" she held up her hand "but she's not she assimu-" Martha started but stopped as I interrupted "wait a minute" I realized something "you drank his blood?" I asked "the Doctor's blood" I spun around, grabbed a scanner and started to scan the Plasmavore "go ahead, scan all you like" she said smiling smugly at me, I smirked back at her and I saw the Judoon leader sneer out of the corner of my eye, well I think it was a sneer "non-human" he growled, the Plasmavore's smile dropped as the scanner made a sound much like a metal detector "what?" she stuttered "confirm analysis" the leader told another Judoon, who scanned 'Florence' again "oh but it's a mistake, surely" she was panicking now as I smirked at her and the Judoon scanned her again "I'm human, I'm as human as they come" "he gave his life, so they could find you" I told her looking grim again as I looked back down at the rather pale Doctor "confirmed" the Judoon growled "Plasmavore, charged with the crime of murdering the Child Princess of Padrivole Regency 9" "well she deserved it" the confirmed Plasmavore hissed in a gravelly voice "those pink cheek and those blond curls and that simpery voice" she raised the pitch of her voice for that one "she was begging for the bit of a Plasmavore" she sneered "then you confess" "Confess? I'm proud of it" she cried spinning around and rushing for the controls "slab, stop them" she pushed her slave drone forwards, he was quickly turned to ash and particles "verdict: guilty, sentence: execution" the Judoon confirmed as 'Florence' plugged in two red plugs with her wrinkly hands before she went to hide behind the glass, beeping sounds, alerts flashed, Martha crouched down covering her head with her hands and I fell to my knees and protected the Doctor's body from harm no matter if he was dead or not "enjoy your victory, Judoon" the Plasmavore snarled at us from behind the glass "because you're going to burn with me. Burn in hell!" she cried her last words ending off in a loud screech as the Judoons shot her. "Case closed" I heard the Judoons say, I lifted my head up from the Doctors still chest and saw Martha beside me "but what did she mean burn with me?" Martha asked "the scanner shouldn't be doing that, she's done something" I say having noticed the scanner acting strangely from the moment I walked in the leader stomped over to the scanner and scanned it "scans detecting the acceleration of mono-magnetic pulse" the Judoon stated "well do something" Martha ordered "and stop it" "our jurisdiction has ended. Judoon will evacuate" the lead said turning to us "what you can't just leave it, what's it gonna do?" Martha asked weakly "all units withdraw" the lead said pulling out some form of alien megaphone. They left us, left us in the hospital, gone away in their spaceships, with us having hardly any air and a mono-magnetic pulse that could completely fry all our brains. Martha panicked and ran out to yell at them as I put the Doctor's head in my lap, looking down at him with sorrow clear in my eyes; I reached up and gripped at my pocket watch that was hung around my neck as Martha bolted back into the room, and straight to the Doctors side, I put his head back on the floor, _I am feeling a bit faint now, I wonder what Martha is feeling?_ I wonder as she began to give the Doctor CPR, the brain might still be working, and she didn't drain him of all his blood either the Judoon burst into the room before she could, Martha counted with each compression and breathed her remaining breaths into the Doctor's lungs "two hearts" I heard her mumble, breathless, before doing compressions on both sides of his chest and continuing the CPR, after a few more breaths into the Doctor's lungs she looked up at me with hazy eyes "don't do that" I said "don't you dare do that" pointed sternly at her "help him" he whispered before her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell to the floor unable to take it any longer with such little air, "damn" I muttered before continuing what Martha started, 5 compressions on both sides of the chest and a big lung full of air from my lungs to his; suddenly after the next few compressions and breaths the Doctor took a large gasping breath "gods, Martha's good" I breathed leaning back from him and giving him room as he coughed, I took a deep breath and sat myself up "she did something to the scanner" I stated "are you okay?" he asked "brilliant, now get on with it, before I end up like Martha" I ordered standing, albeit wobbly, and stumbling with the Doctor over to the scanner's plugs, I could actually see the electricity travelling through the walls "she plugged the red ones together" I told him as he contemplated what cords to unplug "thanks" he said grabbing the red cords and pulling them apart, both the Doctor and I were panting now, the Doctor much harder because of the compressions and stuff but still, "lack of air, the little blighters ditched" I cursed "well that's not nice" Doc chastised "oh shut up" I growled, Doc and I walked over to Martha, Doc picked her up and slowly walked through the halls with her in his arms as she hung limp, I could just hear the Judoon take off as the Doctor and I made it into a room with a large window facing earth and where the Judoon landed, he was walking a bit faster now, I was still quite slow but I kept up "come on, come on, come on, Please" the Doctor mumbled under his breath, watching the Judoon ships take flight "come on Judoon reverse it" his voice was a little higher in volume now, I toppled over and nearly banged my head on the glass of the window but I stuck my arm up and blocked the hit, my head was pounding, not just from lack of oxygen but from other means that I could not figure out in my breathless state, I sucked in a deep breath and began to hold it, keeping calm so I could hold it for as long as I could, I heard the whispering again and I still couldn't make out what it was saying suddenly it began to rain, the Doctor and I smiled brightly _rain_ I thought_ that means that they are reversing the H__2__O scoop success_ I jumped up and down a little "It's raining Skye, Martha" The Doctor said watching the rain fall "it's raining on the moon" there was a crack and a bright white light lit up the room, the ground shifted much like when we were travelling up here and I felt it shift back to our beautiful earth's rotation, it's movements, vibrations I sighed and let go of my breath as the light cleared, I stood up straight and the Doctor placed Martha on a bed, I saw the outside of the hospital once again, we were back "yes" I cried out happily doing a little dance, thankfully nothing like the Doctor's radiation dance, I then stopped and opened the windows in the room, I took a lungful of precious oxygen "Doctor, I can breathe again, I don't have to hold it, this is fantastic, brilliant, completely bonkers!" I said happily with a bright smile on my face "aha" I laughed heartily for a second before turning to the Doctor "I want you to meet somebody" I said racing out of the room and grabbing his hand as I left, he stumbled slightly before matching my pace as I ran to Malcolm's office.

When I reached the door, I didn't even bother knocking before I entered "knowing Malcolm, he would have lied about lunch with Paisley and stayed in here with her as all that ruckus went on, they were trying and failing to hide the fact that they were dating from me you know" I told the Doctor as I dragged him into the room "hardly anybody can keep things from me, never happened for those two, nope" I then smiled at the Doctor and turned Malcolm's chair around and what I saw made me back up a few steps in horror, with a gasp I saw Malcolm, cold, lifeless, and bloodless lying beside Paisley who was in the same state "no" I breathed "looks like Mr. Stoker wasn't the only one who had a run in with 'Mrs. Finnegan'" the Doctor commented quietly, I just squeezed his hand tighter as silent tear poured down my face; suddenly a flash of bright fiery light erupted in my vision, in the place of my dead friends, the flash was accompanied by ear-piercing screams and crying, I clapped my hands to my ears with a whimper and fell to my knees, my eyes had closed on their own, shortly after long strong arms wrapped themselves around me in a comforting hug, I hugged back trembling but not because of my friend's deaths like the Doctor thought but because of how pained and frightened those screams and cries had sounded. I took a shaky breath and pulled back after a few minutes, calm enough now, "thank you Doctor, I really do owe you my life" I say giving him a quick peck on the cheek as a thanks and leaving the room quickly, I could no longer stand to be in there with their bodies like that, no matter if they were curled beside one another or not, with their eyes closed, they looked as if they were sleeping but I knew they were not.

Later, I was sitting beside Martha on the back of an ambulance while the medics checked over our bodies for problems and complications "I'm fine" I tell them "sorry ma'am but it's mandatory to check all inhabitants of the Hospital" the woman checking me had said not looking too apologetic, I rolled my eyes and looked across the way, my eyes locked onto an out of place blue police call box I quirked my head to the side and then a girl ran up to Martha and gave her a big hug "Martha" she cried out "I thought you were dead, what happened?" she pulled Martha away from the ambulance and she spoke rapidly as they walked asking questions and all sorts of things, I turned my head away and blocked them out as I watched the box I noticed the Doctor walking to it, I smiled brightly and got off the ambulance as the woman said I could leave and say hello to my family and friends then go home, I only faintly heard her as I watched the Doctor turn ad either spot me, Martha or the both of us, he smiled and waved at us, I smiled even brighter and waved back as Martha just watched, I think she looked away but I didn't, I saw the blue box disappear with a sort of wrring or Vworping noise accompanying it. Martha looked back at where the box was standing but it was gone, she seemed as though she suddenly remembered something and rushed back to me "do you want to come to a party tonight?" she asked "it's my brother's 21st and it would be nice if you came, you know so I could see you at least one more time before we go back to work" I smile and nod at her before looking back where the box of bluest blue disappeared from sight.

I was in my garage working on the finishing touches of my new motorcycle, inspired by a futuristic dream I had over three months ago, it looks exactly like the one from my dream and I just installed the LED lights that are faint in the day but very bright at night, I also build a helmet to match using one of my old Shark helmets, I modified it and installed the same colour LED's to it, I made myself an electrical button that I can carry with me and simply press one of the buttons on it to turn the bike on, instead of keys, another to turn on the lights, and one to turn them off and another turns on my music, (I installed a pair of headphones in the helmet so I could block out all other sounds when I wanted to) I call it the light stick, it was in my dream too. I bought myself some black leather last week and made myself some new gloves, futuristic to match the bike and helmet; In my dream I heard the bike being called a light cycle so that's what I called it, but since it's so futuristic I called it the Ultramodern instead, because I wanted to be more original than using what was heard in my dream, Ultra or the UM for short. I was going to ride it to that party that Martha invited me to, give her brother a ride maybe, Martha told me he liked motorcycles, she also told me not to buy him a gift so all I did was make him a quick version of my own biker outfit, it was also from my dream, he got an orange version with a spare helmet because Martha had also informed me that he liked orange and I had made a prototype and the LED lights turned out orange instead of blue plus I didn't quite like the style, I think she really did want me to get him a gift of some sort, I did have the money for it. After I cleaned up, I got changed into my cycling outfit, helmet and all before packing a bag of my 'party' clothes and Leo's, Martha's brother's handmade gift into the hidden compartment under the seat of my cycle (which is made to fit my height by the way) I then sat myself on it and pressed a small button hidden within the structure of the cycle to turn it on, rather than using my light stick, pressed myself flat against the cycle's surface, grabbed the steering handles, steadied one foot onto the foot hook/rest things (I haven't quite came up for a name yet) and took off speeding out of my garage, which opens and locks as I leave it, but I have to press a button on the side and enter a pass code to enter it, the garage is basically the whole bottom floor of my house and the living space is above it, so I have to pass by my work before getting to my living room, after I put my foot up on the other rest, anyways to the party I go.

When I got to the Market Tavern where the party was being held, the attendee's stared at me as I swung my cycle into a perfect parallel park "who is that?" was whispered through the small crowd of people, but one whisper stood out as I made sure the cycle was balanced and got off "whoever they are, they sure do look like one of those slabs from the Hospital today" Martha, I smiled beneath my helmet and spotted Martha in the crowd with her brother and sister, Tish the one who hugged her earlier today and Leo. I reached up and to in between my shoulder blades where I had kept my light stick in a circular container, I pulled it out and the people looked as though I were an alien attacking them, I chuckled silently and flicked it open, pointing it to my cycle, the compartment opened with a hiss, I went over and got out Leo's gift and my bag before I flicked the light stick closed and the compartment closed along with it; to freak the people out even more I reached my up to my helmet slowly and pressed the speaker button, this button allowed me to talk through the microphone boom-speakers I installed in the helmet, the speakers looked kind of like a world war 2 gas mask "I am Genesis" I say deepening my voice a little, the boom-speakers sort of make your voice sound robot like in the first place so lowering your voice just makes it all the more real "I am the beginning of the new era, I have come to negotiate with human kind from Planet X, it is the tenth Planet of its advanced nature. I hail from there" I pause and breathe in through my nose and out through my mouth, much like Darth Vader, "Join my race, become advanced, genius, become part of the Genesis" I do the Darth thing again as the people shiver "Skye?" I here Martha ask "is that you?" she is now at the front of the people, I crack at the look on her face I keel over in laughter and when I recover I unlock my helmet and take it off with a smile on my face "how did you know?" I ask Martha "if I hadn't talked to you so much today I wouldn't have known that you love Star Wars, the Darth Vader breathing thing blew it" she explained "damn" I curse "It was pretty good though right?" I ask "yeah, it was, please don't tell me you wasted money on this prank" she said pointing to the bike "oh, no" I say "I've been working on that for a long while now, I saw it in a dream, along with this outfit, though I made a few of my own modifications to the design I saw in the dream, I mean how original would I be if I based it on the dream one?" I scoffed and put my helmet under my arm "so that is a working motorcycle?" Martha asked "no" I shook my head "it's a working light cycle or as I call it the Ultramodern, Ultra or UM for short. I smile at her and then I remember the gift under my other arm, "where is Leo?" I ask "I have a birthday gift for you" I see him step out of the crowd "I told you not to buy him anything" Martha whispers "I didn't buy him anything, I made it myself in less than 3 hours" I told her holding out the box, it was cubed in shape and it had a giant orange bow on the top, Leo took it in his hands and before he could open it his parents took it out of his hands and brought it inside where the other gifts were "come on everyone, now that everybody is here, we can start" Martha's mother called from inside "I'll be inside in a minute, I just have to park my cycle in a safer spot, where it won't get hit by a drunk driver" I say to Martha "aren't you worried about it getting nicked?" Martha asked "keyless, and the manual buttons are all hidden strategically all over the body of the cycle, plus it's completely electrical and the tires are not rubber, so it won't get slashed and the gas tank it doesn't have will not get torn open. Plus everything locks down and it is impossible to tow" I say "I planned it all out, it's unstealable. Now please hold this for me, it has my actual partying clothes in it, I'll be right in" I say getting on the bike before she could protest and starting it up; I drove the bike into an ally way right beside the restaurant and turned it all off, making sure that everything was shut tight and hidden before I left the ally and went into the Tavern.

When I got in I grabbed Martha away from the table and pulled her into the bathroom where I told her to stand guard at the door as I took off my jacket and top that I wore under it, leaving me in my tank top, I pulled out my white futury shrug, my pocket watch, earrings and ring, I put them all on and then took out my baby blue glow in the dark nail polish and dotted the tips of my top eyelashes with it, lip balm on my lips and the now dry polish, I packet my clothing in my bag and zipped it up before turning around and facing Martha "we can go now" I tell her "you are so futury tonight" she comments "I know" I smile at her and she drags me to the table her family and all the guests are sitting, I'm seated right beside Martha and no guest is beside me as I am at the end of the table and this end doesn't have a chair, the other end does, it's where Leo sat his parents on one side and his partner Shonara on the other side with Martha beside Shonara, across from me was Martha's father, Clive's girlfriend Annalise, I really didn't like her but I had to be respectful so I was, this wasn't my family it was Martha's and I wanted to leave a good impression, no matter what, my stunt at the beginning didn't count.

An hour or two later we had finished dinner and Cake and Leo was now opening his gifts, he chose mine first because he was so interested in finding out what the stranger would get him, right when he opened it he gasped in manly surprise his family leaned closer and he pulled out the helmet and flipping it in the air "so light, that's amazing" he accidentally touched a button on the side as he caught it and it lit up as well as the suit still inside the box "you made that in 3 hours?" Martha asked me louder than she meant to I guess because she looked embarrassed as the family looked over "3 hours?" Clive asked "are you sure it's safe?" "I'm positive Mr. Jones, I am a professional engineer and even though I have no degree, I've fixed every machine in the Royal Hope Hospital that has broken down ever since I got the job, plus the University here calls me in sometimes to show the students how things are done. I made my own bikes, as you saw earlier and my own suit" I patted my bag and crossed my legs, bringing my still glowing knee into view "just trust me, there are no malfunctions at all, it's all electrical, yes but the electricity runs from a power supply in my house, I can wear my suit anywhere in the world, anywhere ever. I could go to another planet or another universe, or another dimension and it would still work, my power source is so strong, plus I made it myself and it's so clean for the environment that it's taking energy from the sun, I have a small satellite up there right close to the sun, but it is still far enough away as to not get sucked in and not become pulled into the gravitational pull of another planet, I made sure of that" I said, they stared at me as if I'd gone bonkers "she's mental, crazy, she's a blinkin' nutter" Annalise cried out "such a dork, a nerd, a geek, think your such a genius" she scoffed as she stood up from the table in a huff while glowering at me "yeah, I am. And" I paused "you're orange" that was when all hell broke loose "I agree with the new girl" Martha's mother said standing from the table as Clive tried to reason with Annalise "Francine" she introduced over the noise "Skye" I said back "Skye Napier, or as I said outside Genesis" I laughed "that was a good one" she complemented "I'd better change back into my suit" I told her heading to the bathroom instead of outside where Annalise and Clive were carrying the argument; I quickly changed into my suit and packed my bag, I grabbed my helmet off of the back of the chair I was sitting on as I rushed outside.

When I got out there, Martha was the only one left on the sidewalk "was that my fault?" I ask "no, she's just a bitch" Martha tells me chuckling "well, I wish you a good night Martha, really" I gave her a big hug and headed towards the ally I parked my cycle in, there was a man in a long beige trench coat bending over it "oi" I hollered the man stood up quickly hiding something behind his back "may I ask why you were just practically kissing my vehicle?" I ask raising my eyebrow at the man draped in shadows "your vehicle?" he asked, his voice sounded familiar "aye, sir, mine. I've been working on that beauty for almost 4 months, along with what I'm wearing of course, it goes with the UM" I say to the genuinely interested man "I'm not selling if that's what you're wondering" I said stroking the cycle before reaching behind my back and grabbing the light stick, I pressed the on button and flicked it open, the compartment slid open and I put my helmet on the seat before shoving my bag into the compartment and closing it "so that's where you put your stuff" the man mumbled "yeah" "what's that?" he asked pointing to the light stick "oh, it's the light stick, a control for most of the things on the cycle" I told him "with four buttons?" he inquired, I nodded "the rest are hidden all about the body of the bike" "hmm" he hums stepping closer to the cycle and into the dim light "Doctor" I yelled happily throwing my arms around his neck "hello, Skye" he said, surprised, tentatively wrapping his arms around my back as I hugged the life out of him "I'm glad you're alright" I say letting go of him, "yeah" he mumbles before walking and leaning against the wall of the ally, he was probably getting Martha's attention. He tilted his head upwards and backed up back into the ally, Martha came walking in a few seconds later with her jacket in her hand, the Doctor had walked farther down the alley way and turned the corner that my cycle was resting beside, I was leaning against the wall beside my bike when Martha turned the corner, the Doctor was leaning against his police box "we went to the moon today" Martha smiled, after noticing me "bit more peaceful than down here" the Doctor commented smiling at us both "you never even told me who you are" Martha said walking forwards a bit more "the Doctor" Doc replied "what sort of species? It's not every day I get to ask that" Martha says still advancing forwards "I'm a time Lord" the Doctor said proudly "right, not pompous at all then" I smiled as she said that "I just thought since you both saved my life and after I got a brand new sonic screwdriver, which needs road testing" the Doctor pulled out a new sonic identical to the last one out of his coat "you might fancy a trip" he suggested "what, into space?" "ah" "but I can't I've got exams, I got things to do, I have to go into town first thing and pay the rent, got my family going mad" Martha said "I'll go" I say simply pushing off of the door and over to the police box "if it helps I can travel in time as well" the Doctor says "get out of here" Martha comments blandly "I can" "come on now that is going too far" "I'll prove it" the Doctor insists turning and walking into his blue box, only seconds later the box disappears and then reappears, I wasn't watching Martha's reactions while this happened, I was just staring at it in awe "told you" the Doctor said walking out with his tie in his hand "no, but that was this morning" Martha said in disbelief as the Doctor put his tie back on "but, did you" she stutters "oh my god, you can travel in time, but hold on if you could see me this morning then why didn't you tell me not to go into work?" Martha asked "crossing into established events is strictly forbidden, except for cheep tricks" the Doctor tells her "and that's your spaceship" Martha smiles nodding to the blue box "it's called the Tardis" he tells us as I press my hand up against the side, a shiver runs up my spine and I hear faint whispers again "time and relative dimension in space" "your spaceship's made of wood" Martha comments "and there's not much room, we'd be a bit intimate" she says looking at the size of the box "take a look" the Doctor says pushing the door open, Martha walks into the Tardis and disappears from view, my vision flashes red and orange once with an echoing scream in my head, my lip twitches and I draw my hand back from the side of the Tardis "no, no, no" I hear Martha say, she reappears outside and she scales the sides of the box, I walk into the Tardis and look around in awe with a small smile on my face "she's beautiful, Doctor" I comment mindlessly as I walk to what seems like the console and Martha comes back inside "how's it so that? It's just wood, it's like a box with that room just crammed in" she says disbelieving "it's bigger on the inside" she says breathlessly "it it? I hadn't noticed" the Doctor said sarcastically, taking off his trench coat and throwing it over one of the strange shaped things on the side "you know you have a coat rack right?" I ask him with a raise eyebrow "yes, but what fun would that be" he says "come on, let's get going" he says walking over to the console I was standing at with Martha trailing behind him "but, is there a crew, like a navigator and stuff?" Martha asks "where is everyone" "it's just me" "all on your own?" "well sometimes I have guests I mean sort of friends traveling along side me, I had, it was recently a friend of mine, Rose, her name was, Rose" the Doctor says looking up at us from the console "and we were together, anyways" "where is she now?" I inquire "with her family, happy, she's fine. Not that you two are replacing her" he points at us "never said I was" Martha said "wouldn't dream of it" I reply at the same time "just one trip to say thank you, but one trip then back home" he said his eyes not wavering from us as he waved his finger about, Martha and I nod "I'd rather be on my own" I can tell he would rather to have a partner with him but from what I've seen, he doesn't want to hurt anybody "well you the one that kissed me" Martha comments following the Doctor around the console "Martha" I groan "that was a genetic transfer" he tells her sternly "told you" I comment sitting down on the old fashioned couch seat beside the console "and if you will wear a tight suit" she comments idly following around the console "now, don't" the Doctor warns "and then travel all across the universe just to ask me on a date" "what am I? A talking goat?" "Stop it" the Doctor tells her "for the record, I'm not remotely interested. I only go for humans" Martha said, lying through her teeth, I could tell that she liked him more than she appeared, the Doctor looked at he for a few more seconds "good" he nods, not catching her lie, he says something while flipping a switch and Martha looks down a little biting her lip, "and finally" the Doctor says after flipping a lot of switches and pressing buttons "the hand break" he flips another switch on the console beaming at us all the while "ready?" he asks us "no" Martha says shaking her head "definitely" I say smiling brightly "off we go" he says flipping the last switch, the ship rumbles and makes that strange Vworping noise, I laugh as I sit in my now shaking seat looking around the Tardis in praise and appreciation "damn it's a bit bumpy" Martha comments "welcome aboard Miss. Jones, Dr. Napier" the Doctor says to us stretching out his hand to Martha "its' my pleasure Mr. Smith" she says shaking his head "thanks for inviting is aboard Doctor" I smile at him while clutching the seat tightly, he smiles brightly back "Allons-y!" the Doctor cried out as we traveled through time and space.


End file.
